Fireworks and a Real Kiss
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: The Ed's thought they were going to set off fireworks in peace, but the Kankers want to join them. What happens when the Ed's finally let them watch the fireworks?


**Hello everyone! I know 4th of July has just passed but me and my co-author for this story BartWLewis have been busy and didn't get a chance to post it on 4th of July, so we are posting it now. :) Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

"Eddy we should have just went and bought some more fireworks, instead of making half of them from scratch. Homemade fireworks can be very dangerous." Double D said worryingly.

"Who cares. We saved money and you made them, so it will be fine. Now let's go set them off before we lose the night." Eddy said as he set down the box of homemade and store bought fireworks.

"Butter toast." Ed shouted in agreement as he picks up the box of fireworks and starts running towards their favorite spot, the junk yard.

"Ed, be careful. Those are highly unstable." Double D yells to his friend as he disappears behind the corner. "Good grief Eddy we need to catch up."

"Fine Sockhead." Eddy grumbles as he starts to run with double D to catch up with Ed and the fireworks. "Fuck, why does Ed have to be so fast. Ed you better not set off any yet." Eddy yelled finally catching up to Ed.

Both Eddy and Ed start unloading the fireworks.

"I still don't understand why we always must do it in the junkyard what if-" But before Double D could finish he felt breathing on his neck, then came a feminine voice.

"Hey cutie." Marie Kanker said.

Double D scurried over to the other Eds and yelled. "Guys!"

Both Eddy and Ed's head lifted up from the fireworks to see May and Lee Kanker.

"Shit." Eddy mumbled as the three Eds where now back to back with each other.

"Don't worry you guys we just came to watch. We promise." Marie said as all three Kankers took a step back from them to try and prove their point.

"Ha! Yeah right." Eddy said bitterly.

"It's true, we didn't have money for fireworks, so we decided since you guys always set them off here that we would come and watch." Lee stated.

Eddy grinned and said greedily. "Well to watch are fireworks you're going to have to pay up. This ain't a free show."

"But we don't have any money." May whined.

"Then Scram!" Eddy said throwing his hand behind him to motion them to leave.

"We can pay in a much different way if you want." Lee said seductively as all three sisters got overly close to the Eds.

Lee wrapped her arms around Eddy and was about to kiss him.

"Okay, Okay you can stay, but you have to stay away from us that's the deal." Eddy said sweating like crazy.

"Yay!" Marie yelled and the girls walked away from the guys and sat down waiting for the fireworks show to start.

That was however Eddy's first mistake. He sent the Kankers a short distance away that neither he nor the other Eds could hear what the three sisters were whispering and giggling about.

"Eddy I have a bad feeling about this, you need to ask them to scoot closer." Double D tells his friend as he gets caught by Marie looking at her which makes him blush and look away in shame.

"Hell no Double D!" Eddy growls in instant anger from just the thought.

"They can't be by themselves. They might be planning something." Double D responds to his friend's. his natural distrust of people, which leads straight to his natural anger towards people, especially the Kankers.

"Fine!" Eddy barked at double D before barking at the Kankers. "Hey Kankers get your asses over here!"  
The Kankers giggled as they set down next to them.

"Ed set off the next firework." Eddy demanded.

"Okay," Ed said as he set off the next home made firework. Boom! Eds face was black with his hair spiked out as the firework flew in the air and let off an explosion of red and blue.

"I told you eddy someone was going to get hurt." Double D complained.

"Who cares? Ed thinks it's cool he gets blasted in the face. That's why he has been doing all the homemade fireworks." Eddy said.

"Eddy we still should use these. We or the Kankers could get hurt and it would be our fault." Double D commented which earns an awe from the Kankers and a growl from Eddy.

"I don't care if they get hurt. They came on their own free will." Eddy responds in anger.

"But Eddy their mother could sue us. That means all of our possessions, Eddy; think about it. All of your records, clothes, bed and even your playboy collection." Double D stated which made the girls snicker when they heard Playboy.

"Shut up Sockhead!" Eddy yells blushing profusely as through the corner of his eye he sees Lee smiling at him. "Great, just what I needed." he grumbled to himself.

"Girls did you hear that my stud muffin is concerned about our safety." Marie commented as she sighs in contentment.

"And my short Eddy is a selfless perv." Lee grumbles before smiling. "I like that."

"Ah! Fuck! Fine! Will only use the store bought one. Now everyone just shut the hell up and watch the damn fireworks," Eddy yelled clearly pissed.

Double D was going to comment on how responsible he was being, but thought better of it.

Marie slips away from her sisters and sneaks up to wear Double D is standing and walks up beside him.  
"Hiya, Double dreamboat," Marie greets as she bats her eye lashes.

"H-Hello M-Marie," Double D greets in return as he grows very nervous at having her that close to him. "H-How-w may I-I help you?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for being concerned about me and my sister's well being," Marie answers as she quickly kisses his cheek and runs back to her sisters before he could even react.

Double D's face turned as red as cherry pie and he looked over to see Ed and Eddy not paying attention to what just happened. He didn't know what to do or say. Normally he would run away taking his friends with him, but this time something was keeping him there.

"What's with your face Sockhead?" Eddy asked.

"Um, uh... nothing." Double D stammers in response.

"Whatever," Eddy said while turning back to look at the next fireworks going off.  
'What's with Sockhead! Having me move the Kankers closer to us, being concerned for their safety, and now his face is as red as a tomato.' Eddy ponders in his head as he fails to notice the Kankers eldest sister Lee walking up with a big firework.

"Heya little Eddy, use this firework last. It's gonna be a big one." Lee orders as she turns back to her sisters.

Eddy looked at the pink homemade firework. "What the?"Eddy ask himself. "I thought you guys said you didn't have any fireworks?" Eddy said frustrated.

"Well we don't. We only have that one, that me and my sisters made." Lee clarified.

"Hell, I ain't lighting that thing. You can have Ed light it, or better yet you guys can light it." Eddy said grinning at the thought that if they do it hey might get hurt and that would teach em for bugging them.

"Alright, but then we get to stand with you Ed's so we can get the best view." Lee replies as Eddy turns to his friends.

"Butter toast." Ed nods yes.

"That seems very fair Eddy." Double D comments as he for some odd reason looks at Marie who was looking at him. Double D quickly turns away in a panic. 'What is wrong with me?' Double D thought.

"Fine when we finish ours then you can fire off yours." Eddy tells the Kankers who secretly smirks at their plan working out perfectly.

The Eds took turns setting off the rest of theirs. Finally Ed lit the last of their fireworks. Sparks flew off from red to green then blue with a loud whistle sound.

"Okay now you guys set yours off," Eddy said taking a few steps back. He didn't trust their fireworks one bit.

"Alright little Eddy," Lee replies as she walks to their firework and sticks it into the ground before lighting the fuse.

"Pay attention boys. It's the grand finale." Lee comments as she walks over and takes her place by Eddy as Marie stands next to Double D and May took her place by Ed.

The firework shot off high in the sky then blew up. The firework showed a L3E in red, M3E in blue, and a M3E in green. The boys stood there in shock at what they saw. It was incredible. Well the boys stood their stunned the girls looked at each other and nodded their heads, and then all three girls grabbed their man and pulled them into a passionate kiss. All three boys' eyes went wide, but what shocked them the most was they kissed back.  
The kiss last for two minutes before the Kankers runoff to their trailer with new material for their diaries. The Eds looked at one another in complete silence as they are completely shocked at what they just did with the Kankers.

"W-what just happened, gentlemen?" Double D asks his two friends ah his hand touched his still tingling lips.

"I don't know," Eddy answers as he copies double D's movement.

"I think we just had our first consensual kiss with the Kanker sisters." Ed states as he shows a very rare look at his logical side.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Any comments? Also again this was a joint story with the co- author being BartWLewis, so check out his other stories and my other stories. Hope everyone had a fun 4th of July! :D**


End file.
